Sex and Friends
by pepsilover20
Summary: Read and review. :) Random one shots about friends having sex. I don't own Victorious. I don't know, I'm weird. lol. R&R. :) Warning: Contains sexual material and bad words. SMUT pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Cat was bored at work. It was a slow day at the office and she was missing Beck. He is also a temp that works for the county. She had done all her work. Stamped the rest of the envelopes. And emptied the burn boxes into the blue bins. It was already 3:30 pm. She couldn't wait to go home. She couldn't wait to change out of her clothes and dress sexy either for herself-or if her boyfriend, Beck has no plans. They decided to do some role play.

Beck walks to where Cat is sitting and sits in a chair. He smiled. "Hey, Cat!".

She smiled at him. "Hey, Beck! How's your day going?". She asked.

"Pretty solid. This is a nice building". Beck said.

"Yeah, it's pretty spacious". Cat chimed in.

"Any who...Any plans tonight?". Beck asked.

"Nada. You?". She asked.

"Me neither". He said.

"I thought you were hanging out with Jade".

"She has plans with Tori. Hey, do you wanna hangout tonight?". He asked politely.

"Sure!". She beamed.

"What are we going to do?". He asked.

"I don't know. But...I'm horny". She winked at him.

He looked at her shock. "I know what you mean. I'm horny too". He put his hand on her thigh.

Cat blushed. "I wish there was a bed here".

"The the way I'd rock you in my bed..." Beck said seductively.

"I'd ride you so hard". Cat whispered.

Beck saw there boss coming so he took his hand off her thigh. There boss, Mark smiled and said, "It's slow around here. You guys can go home".

They nodded.

Beck got a change of clothes and his towel. He bought tons of boxes of condoms. He raced to Cat's house as she changed and waited for Beck. He got into the house and Cat wasted no time!

She wrapped her legs around Beck as they kissed passionately and tongue kissed each other, as they fought for dominance.

Cat let out a small moan as Beck kissed her neck and her beauty mark on the right side of her chin.

Cat closed the door to her bedroom and the sex is on!. They stripped the clothes off each other and Beck put on a condom. He put his member slowly inside Cat. Beck let out a groan and Cat let out a soft moan.

Beck began to thrust hard inside Cat as there hips moved in sync with good rhythm. Began moaned out, "Oh, Cat!".

"Beck! Oh, fuck!".

Cat turned him on his beck and rode the shit out of him for hours.

Beck's eyes was starting to roll in the back of his head. Jade never did this to him! Cat was a freak in bed!

"Oh MY GOD! OH MY GOD! BECK! BECK!". She screamed out.

Beck moaned very loudly. "Oh, Cat! You feel SOOO good! Don't stop!".

He was so hard and she was really wet.

She moved her hips so hard that the bed started shaking. Cat was rocking the fuck out of Beck's world. She put her hands through her hair and Beck put his hands on her breasts.

She was panting quickly.

"Deeper, Cat, deeper!". He groaned.

She took him as deep as she could. She put her hands on his hips to make it feel even more good.

She was going faster and harder every time. "Beck...I'M ABOUT TO CUM!".

"ME TOO. I'm SO close, Kitten!".

Beck and Cat came at the same time. She screamed out his name one last time and he let out a moan.

She got off and put her head on his chest. They both breathed heavy. "Cat...That. Was. Amazing!". He smiled.

"There's more where that came from. babe". She kissed him and they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude, quit foolin' yourself!". Robbie said.

"I'm not!". Andre said.

"Yes you are! You know you want to hit it". Robbie grinned at Andre.

"Look, Tori, is a special girl. _My_ girl. I want to wait til we're married".

"Don't be a cookie puss".

"A what?". Andre asked feeling disgusted.

"A cookie puss?". Robbie said in question.

"What the hell is that?".

"A more PG-word for pussy. Look-"

"Leave it alone, Robbie. Me and Tori do other things".

"Yeah, like what?".

"She gives me blow jobs. And I finger her".

"Yeah, because that's so awesome!". Robbie said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, whatever".

"That's some horror movie High School shit. Bang her brains. It's eating you inside, you know you want to. And she wants you too. Go do it, bro". Robbie pointed at Tori who was talking with Cat.

Andre knew Robbie was right. Tori wore tight jeans that showed her nice ass. He knew her pussy looked good in those tight jeans. She wore black shoes and a purple shirt. Tori's hair was long and kind of curly. Andre licked his lips when he saw how good his girlfriend looked. She saw him and winked at him seductively.

He smirked at her. "Dude... **i** ** _need_** ** _to hit that!"._** Andre said.

"There ya go!". Robbie said.

Everyone was at the beach having a good time. They decided to go camping for a night. Jade and Beck were inside watching scary movies. Cat and Robbie were just chatting about randomness. Trina went to hangout with her parents. That left Tori and Andre.

"You look really great today". Andre said. he moved closer to Tori.

"Aw, thanks! I like how your muscles look in that shirt".

He smiled. "Thanks, babe! What do you wanna do?".

"Do you have protection?". She asked.

"Yeah, why?". Andre asked.

"Let's fuck!". She beamed.

Andre looked at how sex Tori look. "Oh, god!". He moaned.

He and Tori started taking off each other clothes. He put on a condom and got sort of hesitant. "Are you sure you want this, Tori? It's gonna hur-"

"I don't give a shit if it hurts! Ram it into me!". She demanded as she was still wet for him. He shrugged and did what she wanted.

"Oh, fuck!". She moaned.

"Oh, Tori. Oh my lord!".

He rode in and out of her. She dug her nails in his back and shouted his name.

"ANDRE! ANDRE!".

He moaned out, "TORI!".

She flipped him so he's on his back and moved her his. She moved her hands all over his chest. His shoulders. And the abs on his stomach. "ANDRE! I, PAPI! SI!". She moaned in Spanish.

He flipped her over and pounded her pussy like it was a fucking balloon! It was SO orgasmic for both of them!

"TORI, I'm gonna cum!", Andre said.

"I'm gonna squirt! MAKE ME SQUIRT!". She begged him.

He let out a huge load and she squirted all over his dick.

She rolled over on her right and closed her eyes. Andre held Tori and they slept peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade & Tori

"Okay, Becky. Truth or dare?". Cat asked.

"Truth". Beck said.

"Is is true that...you have a secret man crush on Andre?".

Beck's eyes got wide. 'How did she know that?' He asked himself mentally. "Uh...Yes".

Cat giggled. "Aw! Your turn". Cat said smiling.

Beck cleared his throat. "Truth or dare?". He asked.

"Dare!". The redhead picked a choice that she's normally terrified of.

"I dare you, to give Robbie a lap dance!". Beck smiled while pointing at Robbie.

"YES! My fantasy came true!". Robbie said feeling his heart full of excitement, and adrenaline.

"Why not just I sleep with him?". Cat asked.

"That too!". Robbie winked.

"Not even when the world ends, in 100 years".

"Dream crusher". Robbie mumbled.

"No backing out now, Kitten". Beck said.

"Alright, watch this". Cat got up and played some music in her head. She was dancing on Robbie. All over Robbie. Moving her hips. Grinding on him and his boner.

She sat down as everyone clapped. Robbie would for sure go home and jerk off to that image. For life if he could.

"Tori, truth or dare?".

"Truth". She said smiling.

"Oh, come on! You always pick truth, Vega!". Jade yelled irritated.

"So? I'm not a very dare-y kind of gal". Tori shrugged.

"Choose dare, Tori!". Jade yelled.

"What? N-No! _You_ choose a dare!". Tori yelled back.

" **No!".**

"Well, too damn bad, Jadey! I ain't gonna do a dare!".

"Don't be a pussy!". Jade said annoyed.

"If I do dare, will you admit some truth?". Tori made an offer to Jade.

"Deal". Jade and Tori shook hands.

"I have a good one! I dare you and Tori to have sex...In front of us!". Cat yelled happily.

"WHAT?". Tori screamed.

Jade laughed.

"Everyone can feel. Sense. Even smell the sexual tension between Jade and Tori". Andre said.

"Thanks for the help, Andre". Tori muttered.

"Let's just get it over with, Vega". Jade said as she sighed aggressively.

Tori smirked. "Alright. Let's". Secretly, she had wanted this. Her friends were right. Tori's tongue in Jade's pussy, she dreamed of it. Scribbled about it in her diary.

Jade's lips planted all over Tori's neck. Tori kissed Jade and took off Jade's short. Little by little. They took off each other's clothes. Tori went on top and humped Jade.

Tori's thrusts were insanely fast. She went faster each time screaming Jade's name. Tori's wetness turned Jade on. Jade took out a strap on in her bag, during a sleep over. Jade took Tori behind after she got a **GOOD** _taste_ of what Tori's pussy felt like. It was pretty tight. But no comparison to how tight her ass was.

Jade garbbed Tori's hips and placed her palms on Tori's ass. Jade took her hard as Tori kept screaming. "MORE! JADE! MORE!". Tori moaned loudly.

The goth wasn't done. Tori spread her legs for Jade to enter. Tori gripped her hands on the rug as Jade held Tori's hips and banged the day lights out of Tori. Tori was pulling Jade's hair.

With every thrust, Tori's pussy was popping. She was seconds from cumming hard.

"J-JADE!". Tori moaned.

This was soooo thunderous!

"TORI! FUCK!". Jade moaned loudly. "SCREAM MY NAME, BABY. SCREAM IT!".

"JAAADEEE!". Tori came. But Tori wasn't done. Jade's turn!".

Tori used the strap on, sweat was pouring from Jade's body. And Jade _hates_ sweat. But this is a **great** sweat!

Tori took her tongue deep in Jade's pussy. She put three fingers inside Jade, making the wetness feel good against Tori's fingers. Tori went as hard as she could. Jade moved her hips and squirted all over Tori's fingers. Both girls were sticky.

Beck, Robbie, Cat, and Andre were stunned. But turned on.

Jade and Tori took a shower individually.

They returned back holding hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Andre & Jade

"Beck, hurry up! I'M HUNGRY!". Jade yelled as she pounded on the men's bathroom door.

"Okay! I'm finished, Jade". He yelled. He rolled his eyes as he was washing his hands.

He walked out of the bathroom and into the car. Jade sat in the backseat, next to Andre.

"I can't wait to go to splish-splash!". Tori beamed.

Jade rolled her eyes.

"I hear the food is good, and not even that pricey!". Beck beamed as he was driving.

Andre was silent. He stared out of the window. He couldn't look at Jade.

Andre knew she looked really hot in a bikini. Jade found herself biting her lip as she took short glances at Andre.

Jade wondered what it was like, to have sex with Andre. She is single. And as solid as Beck was, Jade also felt like he has an average sized dick.

She felt tempted. And deep down inside, Andre wanted to fuck Jade. He hears the rumors that all goth girls are freaks in the bed and love to scream.

Everyone got out of the car and had a coupon for the spring break weekend, at Splish-Splash.

"Me and Tori are going to eat something, first".

"Go ahead. me and Jade are gonna catch up with you guys. We're gonna walk around".

"Okay. Don't do nothin' I haven't done". Beck winked at them.

Both Andre and Jade gave him a look.

"Andre". Jade said. "I want to have your babies". Jade said looking at Andre with a serious face.

Andre couldn't believe what he just heard. He was stunned to say the least! "Are-are-are-are-are you sure, Jade? You don't wanna-"

"I don't give a shit! fuck me without a condom!". Jade begged. "Please! I want your monstrous cock inside me!".

He didn't even care. He took her inside the pool and they went skinny dipping inside a private pool.

He put his cock inside her and her pussy got swollen. He is huge! 8 inches wide and very thick! He thrusted and thursted. "Naughty! NAUGHTY, ANDRE! NAUGHTY!". She moaned.

He looked into her eyes, with such lust and love. "Oh, Jade!". Andre moaned.

"ANDRE! UGH, fuck! I LOVE YOU, HARRIS! I LOVE YOU!". Jade screamed.

"Come on, Jade! Cum, for me, baby, cum! I want you to cum on my cock!". Andre went harder and harder as she started getting sore. He entered her tight walls and pounded into her whole faster and faster.

"Oh, Andre! I want you yo impregnate me!". Jade moaned out.

With one final hump, he let out a massive load inside Jade!

They both smiled at each other and made out for a few minutes. "What are we gonna name the baby?". Jade asked.

"Emma, if it's a girl. And either Jerian or Dirk if it's a boy".

"I meant it, when I wanted you to get me pregnant".

"I always wanted you to have my kids".


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: SO sorry i haven't updated, i been super busy!

Andre & Cat

Andre has been feeling horny.

Scratch that.

He's been so horny for Cat, that he's masturbated to her pictures on the slap, everyday. And pictures on her facebook when he's in the bathroom. He wants her so fucking bad, but he can't help but get pissed. "Stupid, Robbie! I bet he doesn't know how to fuck her like I can! That little shit worm, i wanna fuck Cat!". Andre snarled to himself.

Andre got his books in his locker, trying not to glance at how sexy Cat looks. And how dorky Robbie dresses.

"Robbie, you're so funny!". Cat fake laughed as she forced a smile.

Robbie smiled. "You're so gorgeous, Cat!". Robbie cooed.

"Thanks, Rob! You ain't so shabby yourself". She patted his nose with her index finger.

After school was over. Andre walked across the football field, to go home. He heard someone call his name. He looked back to see the red head jogging to him.

"Andre, wait!". She shouted.

He smiled, seeing her boobies bouncing as she was jogging. 'Got dang, the things i'd do to your bobbies'. He thought to himself. Andre felt his member get hard.

"Andre!". She hugged him tight.

"Hey, little red!". He hugged her back.

His member slightly touched her vagina. She moaned softly.

"You're hard down there. What's it's name?". Cat asked as she giggled, referring to Andre's dick.

"His name is Fred. And Fred" Andre continued, "...is horny!". He whispered.

Cat smirked. "Well...I'm gonna give Fred, something that will make this kitten purr!". She licked her lips and unzipped his pants. He smiled at her, excitedly. "Shit, you don't-"

"Shut up!". She demanded.

Cat put her lips on Andre's dick and moved her head back and fourth. Back and fourth. She wrapped her tongue around his dick, and kissed his dick. She stroked his member as she cupped his balls, and sucked on them, putting his balls in her mouth.

Andre leaned his head back as he closed his eyes, feeling like ecstasy. "Fuck, Cat!". He growled as he groaned.

She licked his member and sucked until she swallowed his cum and he let out load after load on her face. She stuck her finger inside his cum, from her face, and sucked on her finger. "On your back!". She instructed.

Andre laid down and cat tore his clothes with her teeth, and gently slid her pussy in his cock.

"What the fuck!". Andre moaned out.

Cast moaned.

Cat, wait...I don't have condoms! And do you have birth-OH, fuck!". He groaned.

She ride him and moved her hips faster and faster, she felt her pussy get swollen. His 10 inch cock in her tight college woman pussy, but she didn't care!

"Oh, ANDRE! Uh, fuck! uh! uh! uh! ohhhh uhhhhh! My pipe is about to burst!". She moaned loudly as he spanked her firm ass, and squeezed her titties.

She got off and he took her from behind. He slammed into her ass pussy hole, harder and harder making Cat scream out of pleasure and pain, but mostly pleasure! Andre yanked on her hair, and pulled out, cumming on her ass cheeks.

He put Cat on her back, and rammed his dick inside her, making her moan out of mercy, as he was breathing heavy. "CAT...I'm gonna cum!". He moaned.

"cum in me, ANDRE! Please, Andre! Cum in me!". She begged him.

He came inside her so hard, they came together 3 times. But that's not enough...

Andre swirled his tongue in Cat's pussy, while fingering her. He rubbed her clit, til she came, and she licked her juices from her clit.

Andre titty fucked Cat, and came all over her titties and stomach. He laid beside her, as they cuddle naked.

"So..." Andre said awkwardly. "Better than Robbie?". He asked.

Cat smiled and french kissed Andre. "Fuck, yeah!".

But before they could catch there breath and put on there clothes, the cops saw them, and arrested Cat and Andre, for having sex on school property.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/n:So sorry, i haven't updated any stories. Been going through not so pretty personal things, but..everything has gotten better. :) Thanks s omuch, for everyone being patient with me. :)_ This is chapter 6, not 5. Sorry for the mix up

 _I know the club close at 3_

Cat began to twerk, and shake her butt while dancing. Her, and rest of the group were having a random party.

Robbie was dancing out of rhythm , and Beck was doing the robot.

Jade rolled her eyes, while reading an exotic murder story on her phone. Tori was twerking as well. And andre ripped his pants, while doing the split.

Beck was staring at Tori and the way she was moving her body, while dancing. 'Fuck, she's hot'! He thought to himself. "Hey!". He says to Tori, while smiling at her.

"Hi, hon! Having fun?". She asks while smiling at him.

"Hell yeah!". He beams.

"Yay! Me too!". Tori began to dance silly.

"Hey, you wanna get out of here?". He asks attempting to be smooth.

"Sure!". She winks at him.

Beck felt himself getting a boner.

Tori grabs Beck's hand, as Andre gives him a hi-five.

They walk upstairs, and Tori jumps in Beck's arms. He catches her, and they make out.

"I've waited for this for so long". She whispers in Beck's ear.

"M-me too". Beck stutters, feeling his cheeks on his face, heat up, like left over pizza.

He puts her on her bed, and they take each other's clothes off. "I don't have protection". Beck says feeling slightly embarrassed.

"It's okay, just...pull out before you cum".

He puts in her slowly, but deeply. Tori lets out a moan as does he.

Who would have thought she felt _SO_ good?!

He moved in and out of her, once she adjusted to his size. She hugged his body with her arms & legs. She screamed his name, and gently dug her teeth, in his shoulder.

She was moaning and breathing heavy in his ear, and that made him want to fuck her brains out, HARDER with every thrust!

"Tori! Ah!". Beck moaned.

"BECK! Uh, fuck, beck!". Tori moaned as she yelled his name.

"Fuck, im gonna-"

But before Beck could pull out, he let out 10 loads of cum, all inside her!

Tori let out a gasp-moan.

Beck was still moaning.

"Shit, you came inside me!". Tori protested.

"Yeah". Beck said softly, while smiling. "It's okay, though". He cuddled her.

Tori gave him a disgusted look.

4 months later

Tori dialed her mom on hee phone. "Mom, I'm"...


	7. Chapter 7

"Beck , I'm booooreeeed!" Trina whined.

"I'm sorry, Trina. We'll be out of here, in an hour".

Trina sighed heavily. "That'll take forever!" She complained.

"Read a book". Beck said watching TV.

" I hate reading!".

"I can see where the education system, has failed you".

Trina slapped Beck on the chest really hard.

" Ow! What was that for?!" He yelled.

"For insulting me, you dick!" She yelled.

"Go for a walk".

" I forgot my head phones at my house".

Beck shook his head.

They focused on the TV. Trina looked at beck and asked, "Why are you with Jade?" .

"Huh?" Beck asked confused.

"Why are you with her? All she does is piss you off, and y'all you and her do is fight. Would you ever break up with her?".

" Honestly. Yeah. I'm heavily considering it. It's not worth staying with her. I'll always care for Jade. But...it's too much for me. She's just...too jealous. Too angry ".

Trina nodded. " And you want a woman who will love you , and not think of the worst?".

"Exactly!" Beck said.

"I know what you mean. I dated this dude named Trevor. He's such a fuck boy! And since i used to love him, actually I still kinda do. I don't know. We dated for a year. Then...bam! I'm dumped like yesterday's trash". Trina frowned.

Beck gave her, hug. " Wow, I didn't... I'm sorry!" Beck said hugging her, tightly.

"You gotta do what's best for your heart, Beck. Jade will be Jade. You'll be better off in the long run".

Beck smiled. "You really are a sweet girl, Trina".

"Thanks, but..." She whispered, "I'm also...bad. And horny".

" I wanna fuck you so hard, Trina Vega".

"My parents are still pissed you got Tori pregnant, but I don't give no shit...you can get me preggers, too. Trina bit her lip, seductively.

" Are you sure? I'm babysitting a grounded 15 year old, and shell-"

Trina flashed beck. His eyes few wide. Who knew Trina had a perfect rack! "Ah , fuck it!"

Beck and Trina started kissing, and he took off her short shorts, and panties. He moved his pants to his ankles, and slide his member inside her.

"Fuck , I'm gonna cum!" He moaned.

"Already?! Hold it in, til I cum!" Trina commanded.

Beck went harder, as the couch moved, and started squeaking against the wall. "Oh, beck! I want your cum!"

"Oh, fuck, I can't hold it back!" He pulled out, and came on her stomach. The grounded kid, came out of his room. He was speechless!

"It-it-its not...it's not what you think!" Beck said, feeling embarrassed for himself & Trina. He walked away, and went back to his room.

A\n: I feel good, today :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Helloooo, everyone! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! I appreciate y'all for being very patient with me. :) I'm open to any request anyone has.

Robbie was cleaning his room. He turned up the music and started dancing as he started singing.

 _24 k magic in the aiiirrrrrrr_

"They ain't ready for me, uh!" Robbie sang as he shouted.

Little did he know Jade was standing by his door with her arms crossed. She grinned as she tried to hold back her laughter. "He is truly even bigger of a dork then I thought he was". Jade whispered to herself.

 _Put your Pinky rings up to the moooooon! aaahhhhhh!_

By the time he turned around he jumped. He screamed like a girl. "Jade! What are you doing here!". He exclaimed as he held his chest.

"I wanted to watch you dance. And I'm impressed. The scrawny nerd has some moves". Jade half smiled as she laughed.

"Oh god!". Robbie yelled embarrassingly. "Are you gonna tell Cat? Please, please! Don't tell Cat!" He begged.

"Alright, calm down. I won't tell Cat".

"Then why are you in my house? The door was locked".

"Don't worry about that. Beck & I had a fight".

Robbie frowned. "Sorry to hear that".

Jade shrugged. "Are you virgin?". Jade asked.

Robbie started to sweat. "Wh-wh-what? No!...Yes". He said feeling shame.

"The reason I ask is...I found you cute. And I wanna get revenge on Beck. I already had sex with his best friend, Andre. And I kind of consider you and Beck close , so...You piece that puzzle together".

"I-I-I-I-...My parents will be in half-"

"I'll take that as a yes!".

"But , Jade..."

"Shhh". Jade put a finger to Robbie's lips and and yanked down his sweatpants. "Tell me how you want it". Jade said seductively.

"I like...I-Oh shit!". Jade started sucking his dick. She licked it all around, kissing the tip over and over.

Robbie tilted his head back and moan. "Oh, Jade".

'That's right. Say my name'. Jade thought to herself. She moved her head back and fourth, gripping his waist, thighs, and hips. She was giving him some MEAN head!

Robbie grabbed his phone and recorded was Jade was doing to him. She wanted to get Beck back for missing her birthday. And the one year anniversary.

"Oh, J-Jade! I'm gonna c-cum!".

As soon as she gripped her hair he let out 3 or 4 loads of cum into her mouth as she swallowed.

She wiped her mouth on her hoodie and kissed Robbie on the lips.

He sent the video to Beck.


End file.
